


And the biggest baby award goes to...

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is sick and doesn't tell Jensen so Danneel takes matters into her own hands and calls Jensen herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the biggest baby award goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [](http://tmn1966.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tmn1966.livejournal.com/)**tmn1966** for her birthday.

Danneel slung her handbag over her shoulder, taking one last mouthful of her now lukewarm coffee before setting it down and snatching her keys. She was running late. Or well not exactly. But she wanted to get there early. And if she wanted to actually get there early then now was pretty much the time she had to leave. She is almost at the door when she hears  _the_ loudest sneeze, followed by a spluttering cough coming from Jared’s room. She sighs.

“Jare!” she calls out loudly, in mild exasperation, “The fuck are you still doing here? Weren’t you supposed to meet Jensen like a half hour ago?” technically they’d only gone out on like a couple handfuls of dates, but both boys had fallen pretty hard, the fast didn’t really bother her too much. That’s who Jared was. And this morning, apparently, Jared was also a lazy fucker who was still in his bed, “I thought you two were spending the day together?”

“I cancelled.”

“You cancelled?” she says in disbelief, folding her arms across her chest.

“M’sick,” Jared whines with a pathetic little cough and Danneel rolls her eyes.

“D’you tell him that?”

“No!” Jared says a little too quickly, and then more measured, “No. He can’t see me like this.”

“Jared quit being a dumbass and let your boyfriend come over and take care of you.”

“Why can’t you take care of me?”

Danneel cocks her brow at that, “You _really_ want me taking care of you?”

Jared ducks his head down kind of sheepishly. Danneel has no sympathy for his man-pain, man-flu, whatever. He was still in the dog house for his utterance _it’s just a little cramp_ when he’d wanted her to vacate the apartment so he and Jensen could have some alone time. She’d thrown him out on his ass for that one, and she wasn’t even a little bit sorry that he had no ginormo clothing over at Jensen’s. Though she’s pretty sure her best friend used that to his advantage.

“Jare,” she sighs, “You know I can’t anyway even if I wanted to. Today’s real important for me. We’ve been over this,” and she has to tease him, “And however ill-fated he may be, Jensen loves you.”

“He won’t if he sees me like this. I’m all… _gross_.”

“You know what I think, I think that Jensen would be really hurt if he heard you say that Jare. You really think he’s shallow like that?”

“No of course not but--”

“Then call him,” when Jared makes no movement, she throws her hands up pushing them back through her hair, “You know what?” and then she pulls out her own phone, she couldn’t let him mess things up, “Screw it. I’ll call him.”

That gets Jared moving, but he gets tangled up in his covers, and Danneel backs up towards the door and away from him, “Jensen? Hey sweetie,” she says with a smile.

“Hey Danni. Everything alright?” and she hears the worry and hurt mingled in his voice, and all of a sudden she’s very glad she didn’t ask Jared what he said in his text, because she may have had to smack him one.

“Look you wouldn’t mind coming over here to look after your invalid of a boyfriend would you?”

“Hey!” Jared protests from his sprawl on the floor. Danneel just ignores him.

“Why, is it serious? Is he okay? He didn’t say--”

“He’s fine,” she says quickly, wanting to squash any panic Jared’s boyfriend might have. Jensen was entirely adorable, and she was very nearly almost resigned to the fact that the universe had cruelly allowed Jared to meet him first, “Well mostly. It’s just a cold I’m sure, but he’s being a big baby about it. So what do you say?”

Jensen hesitates for a moment, as if he’d forgotten she’d asked him a question at all, he lets out a sigh, and Danneel swears she can feel him scrubbing his hand down his face, “Yeah. Sure, of course. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“Thank you sweetie, I’ll maybe see you when I get in, oh and I don’t think there’s anything in the fridge--”

“I can pick up a few things.”

“You’re a life saver. Thanks again Jensen. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Danneel hangs up, and points sternly at Jared who has managed to get himself back up into bed, “You had better be on your best behaviour, mister! I mean it. You’ll do whatever Jensen says. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She shakes her head on a sigh walking over to him and she plants a kiss to his brow, “Take care _Jare-bear_ ,” she says with a little bit of a giggle, she’s the only one he’ll let get away with calling him that, it’s one of the benefits of putting up with him for so many years, which really wasn’t a burden at all. Most of the time.

~OoO~

Admittedly Jensen had been kind of hurt this morning when he got Jared’s blunt _sorry man I can’t make it :(_. He’d been looking forward to this day for the past two weeks, had taken the time off specifically so that he could spend the entire day with Jared. And he didn’t even get an explanation. But his blood had run cold when he saw Danneel’s name pop up onto his screen, a million little unfinished thoughts flittering through his mind as to what could be wrong with Jared. So he was relieved that it wasn’t anything serious.

When he gets to Jared and Danneel’s apartment he has to open the door, which Danneel left unlocked for him, with his elbow, and he kicks it closed behind him. A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as Jared calls out his name rather pathetically.

“It’s me,” he says loud and clear, but with a gentle reassurance, “Though I can’t guarantee I won’t take advantage of you in your weakened state,” he calls out over his shoulder as he enters the kitchen. He puts the grocery bags down on the counter so he can start unpacking. He just gets a hand on the fridge door when he hears a shuffle-thump behind him and he turns to see a red-nosed sasquatch _swaddled_ in a comforter standing in the archway and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Jay, what’re you doing out of bed?”

“I wanted to see you,” Jared sniffles a little and Jensen doesn’t even get a chance to say, _oh sure, now you do_ before Jared is apologising, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Despite himself Jensen did melt just a little bit, under regular circumstances he found it hard to not find everything about Jared adorable, right now it was just insanely ridiculous. Jensen shook his head, “Why didn't you?”

Jared looks down, pulling the comforter tighter round himself, “I didn’t want you to see me in all my grotesqueness.”

“Dude, you’re always grotesque, I can barely stand to be seen with you in public,” he chuckles when Jared pouts at him like a five year old, “C’mere you,” he says affectionately, meeting Jared half way and against his better judgement, he wraps his arms around Jared’s warm waist, beneath the comforter, and leans in to give him a soft, wet kiss, their lips brushing together briefly, he’s gonna be exposed to Jared’s germs no matter how they spend their day. Jensen smiles as Jared lets out a soft moan.

“I brought you soup,” he says quietly, keeping a hold of his boyfriend.

“Chicken?” Jared asks.

“Chicken,” Jensen confirms as he slips his hand into Jared’s, “I’ll heat it up later. Let’s get you back into bed.”

After Jensen gets everything stowed away he returns to Jared’s bedroom door, leaning against the frame as he watches Jared’s chest rise and fall.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah babe?”

Jared leans his head on his hand as he props himself up on his elbow so he can look at Jensen, “Will you read to me?”

And Jensen does chuckle a little at that, “Yeah okay.”

 

 


End file.
